Wishing For Reality
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: One wish can change everything, for better or for worse, or for good. When Nessa makes a wish to change her life, she gets what she wants, but at what cost? Bessa.
1. Wish Upon A Star

**Short story time! And by short, I mean five chapters. And I tried really (REALLY) hard to fit Fiyeraba into here when planning this, but it just didn't work out the way I wanted it to. But that means we all get to focus on Bessa for a bit of a change. Oh, and if you hated Nessa in 'Love Quest', then be prepared to REALLY hate her now. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Nessie."

The three words Nessarose had heard all of her life fell on deaf ears. She didn't want to hear it anymore. She was sick and tired of hearing those words. "How could you, Elphaba?"

Her older sister looked down, clearly ashamed. "I didn't mean to. I…"

"Save it. It's nothing you haven't said before." She angrily wheeled away, but stopped. "As if it wasn't bad enough you were born with ugly, green skin and sinful magic, but to show your magic in _public_ …"

"Nessa, I didn't mean to, I swear to Oz, I didn't. The other kids… they were making fun of you and…" Elphaba pleaded, taking a step towards her sister.

"You promised you would try to control it," Nessa spat angrily, turning around. "It's hard enough for me to make friends, being stuck in this hideous chair with wheels, but to have a sister that's green and sinfully magic is too much."

The fourteen-year-old stepped back, knowing that no matter what she said, Nessa wouldn't listen to her. "You know I try to control it, Nessa. I try so hard. I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. You're not sorry, Elphaba," Nessa growled, wheeling back over to her sister. "Everything is your fault. It's your fault Mother died and I'm stuck in this stupid wheelchair! You killed our mother! Everything would be perfect if you didn't exist! I _hate_ you!"

Elphaba's eyes quickly filled with tears. "Nessie…"

"I hate the fact that I have to be seen with you. I hate the fact that you constantly have to help me. I hate the fact that I'm _related_ to you!"

Elphaba's tears fell freely. She couldn't believe her sister was saying those hurtful things to her. She had loved, comforted and cared for her her entire life.

"My thirteenth birthday is tomorrow," the brunette continued, ignoring her sister's tears. "And I _don't_ want to see you."

Elphaba bit her lip until she began to taste blood. "Nessa, please…"

"And I'm telling Father what happened at school today."

The green girl's eyes widened. "No, Nessa, please. Don't tell Father. He'll beat me if he finds out."

"He wouldn't beat you if you didn't deserve it, Elphaba," Nessa hissed.

Elphaba stumbled back slightly. "I'll change, Nessie. I promise. Just please don't tell Father," she begged.

"You won't change, Elphaba. You'll always be a horrid, green monster, and nothing will ever change that." She quickly wheeled away, ignoring the soft sobs of her sister.

That night, as Nessa laid in bed, she looked up out of her window as the first star of the night shining bright in the sky. She began to faintly remember Elphaba telling her something about making a wish on the first star and having it come true. Could it actually happen? Could wishing on a star actually change anything?

"I wish to be normal," Nessa whispered, deciding to give it a try. "I don't want to be stuck in a wheelchair anymore. I want people to like me for me, and not pity me."

And with those thoughts in mind, the younger Thropp drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Nessa awoke the next morning, she felt different. Yawning, she pushed herself and looked around. Nothing looked different. Everything was where she left it the previous night. Except… when she looked next to her bed, her wheelchair was missing. Frantically, she looked around. Where was it? She needed it. Blinking, she remembered the wish she made last night. Had it come true? Could she walk? Slowly, Nessa pushed the covers away from her body and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She pushed herself to her feet, expecting to fall over, but she didn't. For the first time in her life, Nessa was standing. She let out a laugh as she took a small step forward, then a larger one. She was walking. She was pulled from her thoughts by the smell of bacon and pancakes. Smiling, she hurried out of her room and was met with stairs, which made sense; since she was no longer in a wheelchair, her room didn't have to be downstairs anymore. She walked into the dining room, where her father was sitting at the table, reading the paper like he always did.

Her gaze fell on the woman sitting across from him. Her long, slightly curly dark brown hair fell over her shoulders. Her facial features were sharp and defined, and Nessa noted that she looked like an older version of herself. She was still wearing a dark red bathrobe as she sipped her cup of coffee. She turned towards Nessa and smiled, and Nessa immediately recognized the woman she had only seen in pictures... until now.

"Mama," she whispered, smiling as she ran towards her mother.

Melena looked slightly surprised, but stood as her daughter leapt into her arms and tightly wrapped around her. "Good morning, Nessa. Happy birthday."

"Thank you, Mama," Nessa smiled, thinking about how wonderful it was to finally be able to say that sentence.

"Goodness, Nessa, you're acting like you've never seen your mother before," Frex chuckled as he put down his paper.

Melena rolled her eyes as she gently released Nessa, who immediately ran over to her father and hugged him.

"Happy birthday, my precious Nessa," Frex smiled, kissing Nessa's forehead.

"Thank you," Nessa smiled as she sat down at the table next to her mother.

Nessa ate her usual birthday breakfast; eggs, bacon, pancakes and orange juice, but noticed that something was missing. Her gaze floated around the table and she figured it out. There were only three chairs. Where was Elphaba?

"Well, shall we go into the parlor for presents?" Melena asked, smiling as she took her daughter's hand.

Nessa blinked, then looked up at her mother and smiled. "Yes!"

The little family went into the parlor, where a large pile of presents was waiting for Nessa. She got an assortment of clothes, books, a new journal, and a new pair of roller skates, something she had never pictured receiving.

"Thank you. This is the best birthday ever," Nessa smiled as she shared a group hug with her parents.

"You're welcome, Nessa," Frex and Melena smiled.

The little family spent the rest of the day together in the garden. Frex lifted Nessa over his head and spun her in the air, causing his daughter to laugh with delight. She chased her mother through the garden. Exhausted, they all fell onto the grass, laughing and hugging.

"We love you, Nessa," Melena whispered, hugging her daughter closer.

"I love you, too," Nessa whispered, snuggling closer to her mother. She couldn't believe she had missed out on this for thirteen years. She enjoyed having her mother with her. She saw a new side of her father. He was happy before, but now he seemed even more happy, a happiness that can only come when you're surrounded by people you love and who love you.

 _I love my new life_ , Nessa thought happily as they went back inside for dinner. Again, she was plagued by the thought of her sister's whereabouts. Where was she? Surely she would have dinner with them, right. She was about to ask when something stopped her. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something was telling her not to ask. So she simply sat and talked to her parents about her day as they ate.

That night, as she prepared for bed, a feeling of guilt set deep in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know why, but she felt guilty about something. Was it her sister? Did she even still have a sister?

"Elphaba, where are you?" Nessa whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **So, do we think Elphaba still exists, or did Nessa wish her away? We will find out in the next chapter. Reviews are wonderful!**


	2. A New Life

**Thank you all so much for your reviews!**

 **Doglover645: Lol! Don't worry! This is very different from your story!**

 **StamiSprite: Um… not really. I don't ship Gloq.**

 **Guest: We'll see Elphaba and Melena's relationship later in the story.**

* * *

When Nessa awoke the next morning, she expected everything go back to normal, but when she looked up, her wheelchair was still missing.

 _This is my new life now_ , Nessa thought as she stretched and got out of bed. _This is my reality._ She quickly got dressed in her school uniform and went downstairs for breakfast. Again, there were only three chairs, two of them occupied by Frex and Melena.

"Mama, Father, can I ask you something?" Nessa asked as they ate.

"Of course, Nessie," Frex said as he sipped his coffee.

"Where's Elphaba?"

Time seemed to stop. The maids stiffened and Frex almost choked on his coffee. Melena paled a bit and looked at her daughter. "Nessa…" she whispered.

Nessa wondered why everyone was acting like that. Surely, she couldn't have said anything wrong.

"Well, look at the time. I believe it's time for you to be getting off to school," Frex said as he stood.

"Father…"

"It's time for school, Nessa," Melena said stiffly.

Nessa bit her lip and nodded, rising to her feet and hurrying out of the room. Whatever she had said, it had upset her parents. Why would mentioning Elphaba upset them? Did Elphaba even exist, or did they just think she was going crazy? Sighing, she got her schoolbooks and bag and, after saying goodbye to her parents, who seemed to have forgotten about the breakfast incident, hugged and kissed her goodbye and she walked out the door.

It was a short walk, just through a small town. As soon as Nessa arrived, she was greeted with 'hellos' and smiles from the townspeople. As she walked past the pastry shop, the baker gave her a chocolate croissant, which she took gratefully. The young brunette smiled. No one had ever greeted her like this. Sure, they were pleasant to her, but no one ever went out of their way to talk to her. She was glad she no longer had her wheelchair as a barrier between her and everyone else.

When she got to school, she saw the other children outside in the courtyard, playing together. She remembered when she wished that she could play with them.

"Hi, Nessa!"

Nessa turned and saw her classmates hurrying over to her.

"Happy birthday," one of the girls smiled, hugging Nessa like they were old friends.

"Thanks, Ari," Nessa smiled, returning the hug.

She got many more 'happy birthdays' and other greetings to people who wouldn't have spoken to her before. The school bell rang and Nessa found herself in the center of a group of girls, their arms linked together, as they walked into the building.

"Good morning, class," the teacher smiled as everyone took their seats.

"Good morning, Miss Maelin," the students chorused together.

Miss Maelin smiled. "Please open your reading books to page one hundred fifty three."

Nessa got her books out of her desk and opened her book. She looked up suddenly and saw Boq looking at her. The young boy blushed deeply and gave the brunette a small wave. Nessa blushed and waved back, causing her friends to snicker.

"Is there a problem, girls?" Miss Maelin asked, turning around.

"No, ma'am," the girls shook their heads.

Miss Maelin nodded slowly and turned her attention back to the reading book. "Who would like to read the first paragraph?"

Before Nessa even processed what she was doing, her hand shot into the air.

"Nessa?"

The brunette sheepishly put her hand down. She usually never raised her hand; she had always been too shy. But now, she realized that she didn't have to be shy anymore, so she read the paragraph in a confident voice.

"You read really well, Nessa," Ari said as the girls went out to recess.

"Thank you," the brunette blushed.

"Look who's coming," one of the other girls, Mathaia, smiled, whispering behind her hand.

The girls looked up as Boq approached them, holding something behind his back.

"Hi, Boq," Nessa smiled.

The Munchkin blushed. "H-Hi, Nessa. Um… happy birthday."

Mathaia giggled, but was quickly shushed by Ari.

"Thanks, Boq," Nessa grinned.

"Th-This is for you," Boq said shyly, revealing the small gift bag he was holding behind his back and handing it to Nessa.

"Awww!" Mathaia and Ari chorused.

Nessa smiled as she took the bag and opened it, pulling out a light purple beanie.

"My… my mother made it," Boq said, his hands behind his back and nervously shifted his weight. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, Boq, thank you," Nessa smiled as she hugged the Munchkin.

Boq looked like he was going to faint, but he returned the hug. When they pulled away, Boq stumbled back and broke into a run back to his friends.

"He likes you," Mathaia teased as she playfully poked Nessa's arm.

"He does?" Nessa asked.

Ari rolled her eyes, took Nessa's beanie, and tried it on. "Of course, Nessa. He's had a crush on you for almost a year now. You haven't noticed?"

 _He's never noticed me before_ , Nessa thought.

Mathaia blinked and took the beanie from Ari before putting it on. "What was that, Nessa?"

The brunette realized that she had said that out loud. "Oh… um…"

"Nessa, it's the most obvious thing in Oz that he likes you. You see the way he blushed and stutters when he talks to you," Ari said.

"I think it's romantic," Mathaia said, twirling around on her toes and giggling.

Nessa smiled. It was true, she had liked Boq for a while, but he never really noticed her, only her chair.

"You two should go out for ice cream tomorrow," Ari suggested.

"Like… a date?" Nessa questioned.

"No, like a tournament. Yes, like a date," Mathaia said, gently gripping the brunette's shoulders. "Honestly, Nessa."

"Leave her alone. This will be her first date," Ari said, pulling Mathaia away and handing Nessa back her beanie.

"I'll… I'll think about it," Nessa said, fighting a blush.

"That means 'yes'!" Ari and Mathaia high fived and pulled Nessa over to the swing set. They swung and talked for the rest of recess and went back in together when the bell rang.

The afternoon passed quickly and soon, Nessa was packing her things and getting ready to leave.

"Nessa?"

The brunette turned around and saw Boq standing behind her. "Hi, Boq."

"I… I was wondering if you… um… wanted to get ice cream tomorrow after school."

Nessa looked over the boy's shoulder and saw Mathaia and Ari giving her an encouraging nod. She looked back at Boq, who looked like he was trying his best not to shake. "Sure. I would love to get ice cream with you tomorrow."

Boq let out a breath and smiled. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

Boq quickly turned and left, almost tripping over his own feet, and disappeared out the door.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Mathaia said as she approached Nessa and linked her arm in hers.

"No," Nessa smiled.

"And now you have an ice cream date with Boq," Ari smiled.

Mathaia giggled. "And then you two will get married…"

"Have little Nessas and Boqs…"

"And once you become governor, you look back on this day and think, 'Gee, I was really lucky to have friends like Mathaia and Ari'."

"Ari and Mathaia," Ari corrected.

"I like it better the first way."

"I'm sure you do."

Nessa smiled as she walked home with her friends. This was the life she had always wanted. She had friends and Boq had a crush on her. She couldn't believe on how much she had missed out on.

"Hello, sweetie," Melena smiled when Nessa walked through the front door. "How was school today?"

"Fine. Boq gave me this beanie for my birthday," Nessa said as she took the beanie out of her bag and showed it to her mother.

Melena smiled. "It's very nice, dear."

"What's this I hear about Boq giving you something?" Frex asked as he came out of his office.

"Oh, Frex, Boq just gave her a birthday gift, that's all," Melena said, waving it off.

Frex stepped closer. "Let me inspect this 'birthday gift'."

Nessa gulped and handed the beanie to her father. "Boq said his mother made it."

"Frex, please. Boq is just a good friend of Nessa's," Melena sighed.

"He's a boy," Frex retorted.

Melena rolled her eyes. "Frex, please."

"Melena, Nessarose is too young to be thinking about boys. They…" Frex noticed the blush on his daughter's face. "You like him, Nessarose?"

Nessa realized that she was blushing and tried to cover it up, but failed. "Um… a bit."

It was hard to tell what Frex was thinking, but Melena quickly intervened. "Frex, it's just a little, harmless crush."

"They all start out as little, harmless crushes, Melena."

"Boq is a sweet, little boy. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"But…"

Melena stopped her husband with a kiss. "It's just a little, harmless crush," she repeated.

Frex sighed and handed the beanie back to Nessa. "Go start your homework, Nessa. We'll call you when dinner's ready."

Nessa nodded and hurried up the stairs. If it weren't for her mother, she knew her father wouldn't have allowed her to speak to a boy, let alone go out to ice cream with one, being the overprotective father that he was. As she rounded the corner, she heard footsteps coming from the opposite side of the hall. Not knowing who it was, she quickly hid behind the corner and peaked her head out. She saw a young woman, in about her mid-thirties, wearing a dark blue dress and a white nurse apron, turn the corner and walk towards her. Nessa held her breath, hoping she wouldn't be seen. The woman went into one of the room and stayed in there for a few minutes before coming out, clutching something Nessa couldn't identify to her chest, and closed the door behind her. Nessa blinked. Who was that woman, and what, or who, was in the room she just came out of? Saving her thoughts for after dinner, Nessa hurried back to her room to do her homework.

"Nessa, dinner's ready!" Frex called an hour later.

Finishing her last math problem and closing her book, Nessa yawned and rubbed her eyes as she stood up and walked out of her room. She didn't see the strange woman as she went down to the dining room, and decided not to ask about her parents about it.

"Mama, can I get ice cream with Boq after school tomorrow?" Nessa asked during dinner.

Frex chocked on his drink and looked at his daughter. "What?"

"I… wanted to get ice cream with Boq after school tomorrow," Nessa said shyly. "Can I? Please?"

Frex looked like he was about to say 'no', but then looked over and saw the pointed look Melena was giving him. "Alright. You may go."

Nessa smiled as she jumped up and kissed her father's cheek. "Thank you."

The Governor sighed, but melted when his daughter's arms gently tightened around him. "You're welcome, my precious Nessa."

That evening, while Nessa was trying to read, she couldn't stop thinking about the woman she saw. Could she have something to do with Elphaba? Deciding to finally figure it out for herself, Nessa abandoned her book and snuck out of her room. She walked down the hall she saw the woman come from. Nothing looked any different, except one of the doors was slightly ajar. The sound of a girl coughing came from inside and Nessa's heart leapt into her throat. Slowly, she pushed the door open and saw a figure lying in bed. She looked young, a little older than Nessa. Sweat covered her forehead and she looked ill… very ill. But what made Nessa's breath catch in her throat was the girl's emerald green skin.

"Elphaba?" she whispered.


	3. My Sister?

The brunette slowly walked into the room. She saw her sister curled in a fetal position, moaning silently in her sleep, coughed occasionally and tugging at the blankets covering her body. She took another step forward, her eyes never leaving the green girl. She stood beside Elphaba and gently took her hand, quickly noticing how clammy it felt. "Elphaba."

The green girl moaned and slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes rested on Nessa for a bit before she looked around the room. Her gaze eventually rested on her younger sister again. "Nessa?"

The younger Thropp's breath hitched in her throat. She didn't want to believe that she had wished this on her sister. She hadn't mentioned her when making her wish, had she? She was pulled back to reality by her sister's coughing fit. "I'm here, Elphaba," she whispered, squeezing Elphaba's hand.

Elphaba stopped coughing and took a deep breath to recover. "Wh… What are you doing in here?"

"I…" Nessa bit her lip. She didn't know what to say. What could she say? _What happened to you, Elphaba?_

"Nessa?"

"Yes, Elphaba?" Nessa looked down and noticed that Elphaba's gaze wasn't exactly focused on her, but a bit over her left shoulder. She squeezed her hand tighter.

"H-How was your birthday?"

The younger Thropp smiled softly. "It was very nice."

"Did B-Boq give you anything?"

"He gave me a light purple beanie."

Elphaba smiled softly and nodded, but was overcome by a bout of coughs. Nessa stiffened when she saw her sister cough up blood.

"What in Oz name!"

Nessa whirled around and saw the woman from earlier standing in the doorway, holding a medicine bottle and spoon. She rushed into the room and shooed Nessa back before sitting on the edge of Elphaba's bed. "It's alright, Elphaba. I'm here," she whispered softly.

Elphaba stopped coughing and moaned, curling into a fetal position. The woman gently rubbed Elphaba's back and whispered calming words to her.

"L-Livia?" Elphaba whispered, slowly turning towards the woman.

"Yes, dear. I'm right here," the woman, Livia, said.

Elphaba curled closer to her and eventually fell asleep. Livia smiled as she gently stroked Elphaba's hair away from her forehead and turned towards Nessa. "Nessa, what are you doing in here?"

"I… I was just…" Nessa stuttered.

"You know you're not allowed in your sister's room, especially when I'm not in here. You know she can't get too excited."

"Why not?"

"You know perfectly well 'why not'. Now, please leave before your sister wakes up again."

Nodding wordlessly, Nessa turned and made for the door. As she walked out, she noticed something in the corner of the room that she didn't notice before and she gasped softly.

Her wheelchair.

* * *

Nessa didn't get much sleep that night. What had happened? Why was her sister so sick? It couldn't have anything to do with her wish to be normal. Finally, she managed to drift off to sleep.

 _She dreamt that she was all alone in pitch darkness. She stretched out her hands, trying to feel if anything, or anyone, was there._

 _"Hello?" she called out softly._

 _Suddenly, sparkles of yellow magic swirled in front of her. A blinding flash of light caused Nessa to shield her eyes, and when the light died down, she slowly looked up and was face to face with a young woman in about her late twenties, wearing an all white dress and a star tiara in her in hair._

 _"Wh-Who are you?" Nessa whispered, backing away slowly._

 _The young woman chuckled. "My name is Luma, but I'm better known as the 'first star of the night'."_

 _Nessa blinked, then it clicked for her. "I… you're a star?"_

 _Luma nodded._

 _"I… I made the wish on you two nights ago?"_

 _Again, Luma nodded. "You did, child. You made a wish, and I heard the desperation in your voice, so I chose to grant it for you. This is your perfect life."_

 _"My… my sister. What happened to her?"_

 _Luma's expression changed slightly. "You wishing for a perfect life meant that someone else must suffer. It is impossible to wish someone out of existence, which is why she is the way she is now. That's the price to pay for such wishes. Nothing can be completely perfect."_

 _"I didn't mean for anything bad to happen to her. I just wanted to be normal."_

 _"I know you did, child, but all wishes come with a cost. And sometimes… it's a very steep one."_

 _"But… what happened to her?" Nessa repeated._

 _"When your sister was born in this new reality, her heart was extremely weak, and it still is. It's the reason she's very sick, has those constant coughing fits and rarely leaves her room, or her bed for that matter. Her eyesight is rapidly deteriorating. Her body is slowly shutting down. And I trust you noticed your old wheelchair in her room."_

 _Nessa nodded sadly._

 _"Your parents only saw her green skin and refused to care for her, leaving her in the care of Livia, her nurse."_

 _"Why am I not allowed to see my sister?"_

 _"Something's never change. Your sister still loves you and is devoted to your happiness. When you were younger, you would visit her, which would cause your sister to get excited. And when she gets too excited, her heart can't handle it. Livia doesn't want you to see her because she actually cares about Elphaba's health and wellbeing."_

 _"So… my mother… she didn't chew milkflowers when she was pregnant with me?"_

 _"No, she didn't. She drank mildew tea instead. Frex tried to get her to chew milkflowers, but she refused, and that's why you were born normal._

 _"But I can fix it, right?" Nessa asked. "Can't I just wish for everything to go back to the way it was before?"_

 _"No," Luma shook her head. "Sadly, wishes that powerful cannot be undone. You made a wish to change your reality, and now that this is your reality, you must live it."_

 _Nessa was about to say more, but she felt herself waking up._

 _"You must wake now, child," Luma said as she saw Nessa trying to fight it. "The night is almost over." She leaned over and gently kissed the younger Thropp's forehead._

Nessa woke up with a start. She squinted against the bright sunshine shining into her room. Tiredly, she rubbed her eyes and got out of bed, yawning as she dragged her feet against the carpet and grabbed her clothes before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Good morning, Nessa," Melena smiled when Nessa entered the dining room.

"Morning," Nessa sighed, sitting down and spreading her food around on her plate.

"Nessa, is everything alright?" Frex asked, looking up from his paper.

"Yes, Father. Everything's fine."

The Governor didn't look convinced, but simply shrugged and let the matter drop. Nessa only ate half of her food before claiming to be full and excused herself to get her books together. After saying goodbye to her parents, and accepting the money her mother gave her for ice cream, Nessa walked out the front door and started on her way to school. Guilt filled her heart when she realized that she didn't visit Elphaba before she left. Before she knew it, she was in the school courtyard and Ari and Mathaia came running up to her.

"Hi, Nessa," Mathaia smiled.

"Are you still going out with Boq after school?" Ari asked excitedly.

The brunette blushed. "Yes. We're going out to ice cream after school."

The two girls squealed and hurriedly asked Nessa for all the details, although there wasn't much to tell. Finally, the bell rang and the three girls went inside. The day passed slowly for Nessa. Her friends noticed that she was only half focused on them at recess and when they questioned her about it, she simply said that she was just a bit tired. Finally, the end of the day came and Nessa met Boq outside.

"Hi," the Munchkin smiled shyly.

"Hi," Nessa blushed. "Are you ready to go?"

Boq nodded and began to walk away. Nessa blinked before following him and shyly slipped her hand into his. Boq stiffened and slowly looked down at their joint hands. "Is this… okay?" Nessa asked.

Boq stayed silent as he observed their hands. "Yeah."

Nessa smiled as they continued their walk to the ice cream shop. After being seated in a booth, they talked and laughed until their ice cream came. The brunette couldn't stop smiling as she looked across the table at Boq, who looked extremely cute when he blushed.

"Nessa?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the middle-school dance with me next week."

Nessa looked up and smiled. Boq would have never asked her to the dance if she were stuck in that wheelchair. How would she even dance? "I would love to."

Boq looked relieved as he slowly exhaled. "Great. I mean, thanks… I mean…"

Nessa giggled softly and finished her chocolate ice cream. "Thank you, Boq."

"For what?"

Nessa giggled a bit louder. "Asking me."

"Oh, right, that. You're welcome. I mean… thanks… I mean…" The Munchkin groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Are… are you finished?"

"Yes, thank you," Nessa said as she stood up.

Both teenagers paid for their ice cream and walked out, hand in hand. Boq walked Nessa back home and they paused in front of the large doors.

"Well… I'll see you tomorrow," Boq smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Nessa smiled.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Boq looked like he wanted to move, but for some reason, he didn't. Both Munchkins stood on the steps, staring at each other. Nessa bit her lip and swallowed before nervously leaning forward and kissing the Boq's cheek.

All of the blood rushed to Boq face and he stuttered before managing a 'see you tomorrow' and slowly walking away, as if in a daze. Nessa smiled to herself and hoped that no one, especially her father, had witnessed the kiss. Sighing, she opened the door and walked inside before closing it behind her. She found her mother sitting in the parlor, knitting.

"Hi, sweetie," Melena smiled, looking up. "How was school?"

"It was fine," Nessa said as she set her bag down and hugged her mother.

"How was ice cream with Boq?"

"Okay," Nessa shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant. "Is something happening tonight?" she asked as she noticed the maids rushing in and out of the rooms.

Melena nodded. "It's our annual dinner party tonight."

"Can I go?"

"You'll be in bed, fast asleep," Melena chuckled.

Nessa smiled and settled next to her mother, taking a book from the coffee table and beginning to read. She heard footsteps enter the parlor and looked up to see Livia.

"Excuse me, Madame," the nurse said as she slowly took a step forward. "But Miss Elphaba is calling for you."

Nessa looked up slightly and saw her mother frown before developing a deeper interest in her knitting. "Tell her that I am extremely busy at the moment."

Livia didn't look happy, but nodded and walked out of the room.

 _I had always though that Mama loved Fabala_ , Nessa thought, though she didn't say anything. It was probably one of the changes in her new reality. She made a mental note to visit her sister later on.

Later that evening, once she heard the adults downstairs enjoying their dinner party, Nessa snuck out of bed and quickly tiptoed down the hall to her sister's room. She paused briefly when she heard Livia's voice from inside Elphaba's room. She pushed herself against the wall when she heard her come out. The footsteps grew fainter and fainter and Nessa heard a door close. Slowly exhaling, she hurried to her sister's room and slowly opened the door.

Elphaba was asleep, but slowly stirred and opened her eyes when she heard the door open. "N-Nessa?"

"Hi, Fabala," Nessa said as she walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

Elphaba weakly pushed herself up and leaned against the headboard. "What are you doing here?"

"I… wanted to visit you," Nessa said as she approached her sister and sat on the edge of her bed.

The green girl looked up slightly and smiled. "Thank you."

The younger Thropp reached out and held her sister's hand. The two sisters lapsed into a comfortable silence, neither of them knowing how to start a conversation.

"What did you do today?" Elphaba asked.

The brunette blushed. "Nothing really. After school today, I got ice cream with Boq."

Elphaba's face brightened. "You went on a date with Boq?"

"It wasn't a date, Fabala," Nessa said lightly, giggling. "It was just… two friends getting ice cream. And we… we kissed."

Elphaba gasped and pushed herself up more, clearly interested in this new detail Nessa told her. The brunette could tell she was getting excited and wondered if she shouldn't have told her that.

"Really?" the green girl asked excitedly. "Boq kissed you?"

"Actually, I kissed him."

Elphaba laughed softly. "What was it like?"

Nessa shrugged. "It was just a little kiss on the cheek. It wasn't anything big. Mama and Father don't know about it."

Elphaba's smile faltered at the mention of their parents and she quickly tried to cover it up, but not without Nessa noticing.

"How are you feeling?" Nessa asked quietly.

Elphaba gave a half-shrug. "Fine." She slowly turned her head towards the window, then back at Nessa. "You… you really like Boq, don't you?"

"He's just a friend, but… yes, I do. He's never really spoken to me before…" She trailed off.

"Before what?"

Shaking her head, Nessa gently helped her sister under the covers. "Nothing, Fabala. It's late. We should get some rest."

Elphaba didn't look happy, but didn't protest.

"Goodnight," Nessa said as she squeezed her sister's hand before leaving.

"Night," Elphaba whispered.

Nessa stepped out and closed her sister's door behind her. "I'm sorry, Fabala," she whispered before hurrying back to her own room.

* * *

 **I honestly considered having Nessa wish Elphaba away and being an only child in her new reality, but I wanted her to feel SUPER guilty.**


	4. The Way A Mother Should Be

As the rest of the week passed, Nessa noticed that her parents because extremely busy. Her father would be in meetings or lock himself away in his office all day, and Melena would always be entertaining guests. Once she learned Livia's schedule, she developed a routine of visiting Elphaba before starting her homework. Sometimes, she would do her homework in her sister's room, pulling up a chair to the bed and writing on a hard book. Nessa noticed how her sister wouldn't question her, but would simply enjoy the time they spent together.

That Saturday evening was the middle-school dance. Nessa had managed to talk her father into putting off his paperwork for the afternoon and spend it with her in the picnic in the gardens. Nessa hurried away to ask Melena and she also agreed, though it took a bit more convincing than Frex. The Governor had informed the maids of the afternoon plans and once their food was ready, he and his family went out into the gardens and set up on the grass.

Nessa smiled as she ate a chocolate covered strawberry. She conversed with her mother about her crush on Boq, and laughed with her when her father turned tomato-red. She saw how her father would instantly calm the moment Melena kissed his cheek and smiled, seeing her parents happy together.

A very soft giggle reached her ears and she slowly looked up, seeing her sister, sitting in her wheelchair, with Livia by the wall of the house. She saw Livia smile as she picked a flower and held it out towards Elphaba. The green girl looked up and reached for the flower, her hand reaching too far to the right. Livia gave the green girl a sad smile before gently guiding her hand in the right direction. Elphaba took the flower and, bringing it to her nose, inhaled its sweet scent. She laughed weakly, her fingers brushing against the soft petals. Livia smiled as she gently stroked Elphaba's hair away from her face.

Nessa continued to watch the scene from a distance, smiling softly at how gentle Livia was with Elphaba… the way a mother should be. A sudden noise caught her attention and she blinked, focusing on her sister, who was suffering a bout of coughs, clasped protectively in her nurse's arms.

Once Elphaba recovered, Livia looked up and frowned slightly. Nessa looked up and saw her father glaring at his daughter. Melena had turned the other way, her back facing her eldest daughter. The nurse got the message and, stroking Elphaba's hair, pushed her back into the house.

As soon as they were out of sight, Frex and Melena turned back to Nessa and pretended as if nothing had happened. Nessa tried to smile and enjoy her time with her parents, but something was bothering her in the back of her mind, and she knew exactly what it was.

Later that evening, after Nessa got into her sparkly, dark blue dress for the dance, she went to her sister's room to visit her before she left. When she got there, she saw Livia sitting on the edge of Elphaba's bed, stroking her hand. Elphaba was half-awake, and getting closer to being pulled into a deep sleep.

"Nessa, what are you doing here?" Livia asked as she looked up, noticing the brunette.

"I… I wanted to talk to Elphaba before I go," Nessa said shyly.

Elphaba stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "L-Livia?"

"I'm right here, Elphaba," Livia whispered, squeezing Elphaba's hand. She looked at Nessa before turning back to the green girl. "Your sister is here if you feel like talking to her."

Elphaba smiled slightly and nodded, pushing herself up.

"I'll be right back," Livia said as she kissed Elphaba's forehead and walked out of the room, leaving the two sisters alone.

Nessa bit her lip as she stared at her sister. What should she say to her? What _could_ she say to her? Now she felt extremely guilty about her wish, and wished there was some way to undo it.

"Nessa?"

The younger Thropp forced a small smile and stepped over to her sister. "Hi, Fabala."

Elphaba adjusted her gaze towards Nessa's voice and smiled. "How was your day?"

"Fine. How was yours?"

"Okay. Livia took me outside. It was really beautiful out. But then I started coughing and she took me back inside."

Nessa nodded. Her sister was completely unaware that she and her parents were out there, too. "Oh," was all she could bring herself to say as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

Elphaba nodded and her fingers trailed against Nessa's dress. "Are you going somewhere?"

"The middle school dance is tonight. Boq asked me if I wanted to go and I said 'yes'."

Elphaba's face broke into a wide grin. "You look pretty," she said, still fingering the dress. "You always do."

"Thank you," the brunette smiled, squeezing her hand. _I'm sorry, Fabala. I didn't mean to do any of this._

Livia soon returned and told the brunette that it was time to leave.

"Have fun at the dance," Elphaba smiled.

"Thanks," Nessa smiled, quickly slipping out of the room. She saw her father's office door slightly ajar and slipped inside. "Father, do you like my dress?"

"You look very nice, my dear," the Governor said without looking up from his paperwork.

Nessa frowned slightly, knowing that her father wasn't really paying attention to her. She opened her mouth to say more, but stopped, seeing that he looked extremely stressed and busy. Sighing, she nodded and walk out, closing the door behind her, and went to find her mother.

"Mama," Nessa said as she entered the parlor.

Melena looked up from her sewing and smiled. "Hi, sweetie."

"Do you like my dress?"

"It's very nice, dear."

Nessa realized that she had lost her mother to her sewing project. She felt tears welling in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. Why weren't her parents paying any attention to her? _Because you don't need to be hovered over anymore. You are now normal. You can be independent,_ a little voice inside her head told her. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and she hurried to answer it before the maid. Boq stood on the other side of the door, his hands locked behind his back. He was blushing furiously and looked extremely nervous.

"H-Hi," the Munchkin stuttered softly.

"Hi," Nessa smiled. She turned back to the parlor. "Mama, Boq's here."

"Have fun," came Melena's half-distracted reply.

Nessa bit back a frown and stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

"We're… not going to go in?" Boq asked.

"Why would we?"

The Munchkin relaxed slightly. "Nothing." He offered Nessa his hand, who took it and they began to walk to the school. They talked the way there, giggling and blushing, until they saw the school come into sight. The music was blasting and reached their ears before they were anywhere near the front door.

"What's in the punch?" Nessa asked once they got there and Boq got her a glass of punch.

"Lemons, and melons, and pears," Boq answered quickly.

"Oh my!"

A slow song began to play and Boq fidgeted slightly before turning to look at the brunette. "Would you… like to dance?"

Nessa smiled. "Of course, Boq."

They walked onto the dance floor together and properly positioned themselves and began to dance. Nessa's eyes didn't leave Boq's face as they danced across the floor. They felt themselves growing closer together and Nessa softly leaned her head on Boq's shoulder. The shy Munchkin responded by gently tightening his grip around her. The dance soon ended and they sat at a table in the corner. They got more punched and talked and danced a bit more before the dance was over.

"That was fun," Nessa smiled as Boq led her back.

"It was," Boq agreed.

The soon reached the Governor's house and walked up the steps.

"Well… bye," Boq smiled.

"Bye."

Boq didn't move and the two lapsed into an awkward silence. "Do you… wanna… um…" the Munchkin stuttered.

Nessa gave a small, half-shrug and stood on her toes and kissed Boq's cheek. Boq smiled and kissed her back. "Goodnight, Boq."

"Goodnight, Nessa."

Nessa opened the door and slipped inside, giving Boq a small wave before closing it behind her. She didn't see or hear her mother or father, so she assumed they had already gone to bed, which kind of upset her, since she wanted to tell them about the dance. She figured that if she hurried, she could tell Elphaba instead. She quickly hurried up the stairs and walked towards her sister's room, but stopped when she heard voices coming from around the corner.

"I'm so sorry," a male voice said.

Nessa peaked around the corner and Livia standing in front of a man in a white coat, a doctor.

"No," Livia whispered.

"I did everything I could."

"No."

"But Miss Elphaba has passed on."

Nessa bit back a gasp. Livia collapsed to her knees and the doctor quickly put an arm around her. She looked like she wanted to say something, but couldn't formulate words in between her sobs.

"Are her parents…" the doctor started.

"They're asleep," Livia interrupted, almost bitterly. "The ignored her coughs and pleas for them to come to her. They're fast asleep."

"I would tell them first thing in the morning, then."

"They won't care."

"I'm sure Miss Nessarose would."

Livia blinked. "She has started spending more time with Elphaba shortly after her thirteenth birthday. I don't know what brought about that change. She usually ignored her sister, just like her parents."

Nessa bit her lip to avoid crying out. She didn't want to believe it. She refused to believe that her sister was gone. Her sister, the one who had quelled her nightmares, who always made sure she was comfortable, who always put her first, who she had yelled at for no reason, was not dead. She saw Livia go back into Elphaba's room and close the door behind her. The doctor sighed as he turned the opposite direction and walked away, leaving Nessa alone in the hallway.


	5. Fixing Wishes

**Here's the final chapter, everyone. What will Nessa do?**

 **Guest: I've actually never read anything by George RR Martin, but thank you.**

* * *

Nessa cried herself to sleep, feeling even sorrier than ever. "What have I done?" she whispered. She hated herself for what she had done. She hated herself for being selfish. She just wanted her sister back.

 _"Nessa."_

 _The brunette's eyes snapped open and she realized she was in a white room. She turned and saw Luma standing behind her. "Please," she begged. "Can you fix this?"_

 _"Nessa, I already told you. This is your life now."_

 _"Please, there has to be something. I'll do anything to reverse this stupid wish. I was selfish and petty. I… I just want my sister back."_

 _Luma sighed. "Well… I believe there might be one tiny loophole."_

 _"I'll do it! I'll do anything!"_

 _"You'll never be able to make any more wishes, Nessa. At all. Ever again."_

 _Nessa hesitated for a moment. "I won't have to make another wish ever again. I'll have my sister back. That's all I want."_

 _Luma sighed. "Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes," Nessa said, this time without hesitation._

 _Luma nodded and began to chant in a mysterious language. Nessa saw magic swirling around her and felt herself waking up._

 _"Goodbye, my child," Luma said, kissing her forehead and smiling softly as she began to disappear._

Nessa jolted awake, the first thing she noticed being the sunlight streaming in through her bedroom window. She turned and saw what she had expected, though not necessarily hoped, to see; her wheelchair. She looked up at the calendar over her bed and realized that it was her birthday again. It was as if the wish had never happened.

There was a knock at the door and one of the maids entered. "Happy birthday, Miss Nessarose."

Nessa smiled. "Thank you."

The maid helped her up and pushed her into the bathroom. After Nessa was dressed, she wheeled into the dining room and was immediately greeted by her father.

"Happy birthday, my precious Nessarose," Frex smiled, kneeling down to give his daughter a hug.

"Thank you, Father," Nessa smiled. She looked up and realized that Melena's chair was gone. Biting back tears, she forced herself to be happy and enjoy her birthday breakfast.

After breakfast, Frex pushed his daughter into the parlor, where she opened her multitude of presents, ranging from new books, to dresses, to a fancy, embroidered pillow for her chair. The two spent the rest of the day together, just the two of them, though Elphaba's absence didn't go unnoticed by the younger Thropp. She instantly felt guilty for the way she had treated her sister and knew she probably would never be able to make it up to her, but she knew she should at least visit her and try.

That evening, after dinner, Nessa took another piece of cake, under the guise that she wanted seconds, and took the plate to her sister's room. She knocked on the door, and wasn't surprise when silence echoed back at her.

"Elphaba?" she whispered, pushing the door open.

Her sister's room was small, smaller than what was considered expectable for a bedroom. It was also dark, seeing as Elphaba decided to not turn the lights on and to leave the curtains closed. Elphaba herself sat on her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest, her head resting on her knees, and her back to the door.

"Fabala?"

Elphaba stirred, but didn't turn around. Nessa blinked back tears, knowing she had no excuse to be the one crying.

"I brought you some cake," she said softly, in hopes of slightly mending the bridge between her and her sister.

Elphaba turned slightly, then turned back around, obviously not taking much of an interest in the cake.

Nessa bit her lip as she set the cake on the nightstand. "I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday. It wasn't right of me. I know you didn't use your magic on purpose. You never do."

Elphaba pulled her legs closer to her chest and Nessa wondered if she was even listening to her.

"Elphaba, please look at me."

Elphaba turned and finally faced her sister, and Nessa realized that she was very careful to keep the right side of her face hidden by her hair.

"Elphaba, are you alright?"

Elphaba nodded and moved to turn back around, but Nessa caught her chin and turned her back, gasping in shock at the bruise covering her sister's cheek. "Fabala…"

Elphaba turned back around and hid her cheek again.

"Elphaba, did Father… did he…"

"He beat me," the green girl whispered, not looking at her sister. "He beat me, and I deserved it."

Nessa angrily wiped the tear that was streaming down her face away. "No, Elphaba. You didn't deserve it. I'm sorry I said that. You don't deserve any of this."

Elphaba shrugged. "Maybe I do."

"You don't. Nothing, mother dying or my handicap, is your fault."

Elphaba looked at her sister, as if searching her for any traces of lying. Finally, she turned away again. "You don't have to lie to me, Nessa."

"I'm not lying. I promise you, Fabala." The sister's shared a look for what seemed like forever. "Can you… forgive me?" she asked softly.

Elphaba looked from the cake to her sister and gave her a very small smile. "Of course, Nessie." She climbed off the bed and gave her sister a hug.

The younger Thropp smiled back. She knew it would be a while before Elphaba fully forgave her and they could go back to being sisters, but she would take whatever she could get. She wrapped her arms tightly around her sister, as if she never wanted to let go ever again. "Thank you, Fabala. I love you."

"I love you, too, Nessie. Happy birthday."

* * *

 **The End. I hope you all enjoyed my little Bessa/ Thropp sister fluff story! Reviews are most appreciated.**


End file.
